


Silent Sea Broken Soul

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Series: Silent Sea [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	Silent Sea Broken Soul

Home…a word thats meaning had changed for Dadai quickly. He loved his home and the friends he had. Life as a Qestir wasnt so bad but he felt different about the things he would hear from the non tribe folk. Always made him curious to the point he would get scolded by his mother constantly. Her warnings at the time he brushed off but now he understood and wished he had listened for now his life had turned into constant fear.

 

Fishing had always been the thing he loved to do. Since turning 17 summers its all he did. He’d often just sit by the river near Reunion and fish all day even a few of the other Qestir youths would join in and the adults seemed pleased by it as it helped them learn to catch their own food a survival skill. However Dadai was ambitious with his fishing usually going outside of Reunion sneakily to other areas of the Steppe and even Yanxia which was impressive for someone who couldn’t really defend himself from the deadly creatures roaming around or even hostile people given his size. He was short but a kinda stocky Xaela teen which cause him unpleasant looks and whispers that he looked intimidating despite being so kind that he was considered a coward.

 

That night the one that would shape his life forever was warm. The sun had all but set and the plains echoed a dry breeze. Nights like these seemed so peaceful usually so much so he often find a safe spot to nap after fishing all day. He was always careful about his resting spots being hidden from curious monsters or people but this night he made the small mistake of not fully putting out the small fire he made to cook a few fish and dry his clothes before falling asleep. While it wasn’t big enough to catch a beastkin’s attention but it caught attention that was equally worse.

 

He instantly woke from feeling a sharp pain in his back. It was so painful tears formed from his eyes but he realized as he opened them he could not see anything but black. He tried to move which fostered more pain but it helped him realized he was bound. His sudden fear was met with hearing voices and sounds while smelling what seemed like fish cooking. His movements hadn’t gone unnoticed for now he could sense someone was in front of him. “Your still alive? Hmm I was sure that would of killed you. You must be tougher then I thought.” The husky voice said as he placed his hand on Dadai’s cheek patting it feeling the wetness coming from his eyes. The other voices expressed other methods to ending his life saying to toss him near some Buuzs for his blood would surely attract em while laughing. It was at this moment Dadai realized he was going to be killed so he stopped his sniffing and tears for he didnt want the dusk mother to see him crying.

 

The voices went back and forward on other violent methods of killing to how good the fish was to things about them personally. The man that was right beside him decided to untie the blindfold despite being told not too. Dadai quickly glanced at him and the other two. Barely clothed with deep green colors. “Budugas..” He thought in his mind. He was aware of their tribe somewhat but based on their looks he continued to think of his death and wished the blindfold was back on. His thinking was quickly taken away as the sharp pain in his back was flared up then stopped to a pulsing pain. The man near him had removed the knife and now rolled Dadai on to his back. He has a stick heated up that he pushed onto the wound to stop the bleeding. Dadai rare ever made any sounds but at this moment he screamed with a crackling childish tone. The scream made the Budugas laugh and question what kind of man made such a noise. The man tossed the stick aside and started to pet Dadai’s head. He picked up his head and said with a harsh tone, “Do as I say and you will live okay?” Dadai with eyes stained with tears shaky nodded. What came next he didnt expect.


End file.
